


Wherever Our Home Planet Might Be

by Linzzytiger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Dad - Freeform, Fluff, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Other, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Son n Dad Adventures, Space Dad Adventures, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzzytiger/pseuds/Linzzytiger
Summary: I just love Din as a character so much. I wanted to practice my writing skills through son n dad adventures through the galaxy. Low probability of romance, and very Oc in terms of star wars lore.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Original Mandalorian Characters (Star Wars) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The child has no home. 

I found the Jedi, they were a cult. 

I was never familiar with the Jedi before, I heard their stories, a vague familiar sense to the word, but I never knew what a ‘Jedi’ was, I never cared what a Jedi was, they’re all dead anyways. 

But I found them, a raggedy shady bunch, they were few and far, locked in some bunker, in a forgotten planet. 

I brought them the child, my ‘people’ (heiress or not, that was still _not_ the way of the Mandalore) told me he would be safe there. And I believed them. 

Foolishly so, it seems I can't trust anyone lately. 

They got excited when they saw him….a little _too_ excited, I wasn’t into it. They kept trying to grab him,.. And when I finally let them get a good look, they attacked. 

The child deflected it...with his little magic powers, it did not spare me the heart attack. 

_“What the fuck was that?”_

_“The Force! it’s ..it’s alive! He has it! He still has the Force!”_

The ‘Force’ they called it, his little magic powers. They surrounded him, excitedly chattering away,, “ _The Force!” “It’s his descendant no?” “How far along is he? How long until he is mature?” “How much do you think he has? Enough?”_ and on and on. I didn't understand a single word. Expect for one. 

_“Harvest”_

I'm not proud of it, but I might’ve finalized the Purge.

And now he's with me. Sitting in his seat, in the back of what is now a hunk of shit. ( _my hunk of shit, still)_ with no particular destination. No family to come home too. 

_“It's his descendant, no?”_

Maybe I should’ve asked questions first.

Descendant, there could be more….I mean, of course there’s more, he had to come from somewhere...but if they live for so long….maybe they're all dead as well? A Lot can happen in fifty years..besides, It was weird to find a child in the back of a storage room...near no one that resembled his kind. Im not supposed to ask questions, but I regret not pushing the issue further with my contractor, hes stuck with me now, the kid, stuck in an undocumented ship, with an old hunter...he cant even see my face. 

_This is no life for a child._

I look back on the little guy, sitting on his booster seat ( I found one for a good price, it’ll be worth the investment, since he's spending more and more time in this ship, and things get hotter and hotter around it) belt strapped tightly around his waist. He seemed happy, sucking on a frog-themed plush (it was also a good price….and he really wanted it) absentmindedly looking at the blinking lights of the control panel…

“Hey don’t eat that, you’ll swallow a hairball. C’mon, play nice with it” 

I lightly yank the plush out of his mouth, he slobbered all over it. 

“Nnyahmm?” His big black eyes looked up at me, slightly confused. 

“You hungry?” He should be..His meal schedule is all messed up, courtesy of me, and my awful paren-uh, caretaking. 

“Yhmuhm!” a happy nod, I should find a place to land soon. 

“Alright buddy, we’ll get some lunch. You went through alot today.”

_Let's see if this still works._ I look up the nearest planet registered as ‘Habited by Intelligent life’ and kick us into hyperspeed. Hoping to god we dont the ship doesn't give out halfway through and-

It’s stable. 

_Whew_ I didn’t want to entertain what would happen in a rouge hyperspeed, or the irony of being the one that ultimately ki-..hur-t..s the child. 

I can barely stomach the concept. 

Old Razor wasn't wobbling anymore, smooth sailing through the prismatic view of the universe. I wanted a nap. 

The child seemed to agree with me, I unbuckled him from his booster and took him down to my sleeping quarters. Placed him in the hammock above me, I laid back and closed the hatch, boots and all, I close my eyes and black out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they're alll ending in shitty one liners, hah, working out flow on this thing is hard. more action too come, just setting the universe up.

_ Hyperspeed Off, Approaching Planet Lodrin In Five Minutes _

_ Two hours..Not bad.  _

It's been awhile since I had so much time on uninterrupted rest. Miracle I'm still standing on two feet half the time. 

“Mornin’ bud, you ready for lunch?”

The little guy is wide awake, sucking on the plush once again.

“Ill take that as an eager yes”

I pick up the kid, removing the sticky plush from his mouth and leaving it on the hammock. 

“Uhl uhlll!” he did a little grabby motion, reaching towards the toy frog. 

“No, You’ll forget it somewhere and I don't plan on traveling back to a planet for a lost and found. Come, well be back later” 

Strapping him in, I prepare for some landing protocol. 

_ Ship 75292 Do you copy? _

“Yeah Im listening”

_ Do you copy? _

“ _ Sigh…. _ yeah I  _ copy _ ”

_ Landing is available on coordinates 779, 64, 877, Please wait for a permission signal _

“Im..waiting..” 

I look back on my- on the child, he's fumbling with the straps, trying to take them off. 

“You really are a handful huh?” 

He whines, banging his tiny arms in frustration. 

“Yeah, yeah, just a while more”

_ Ship 75292, permission to land granted, please make your way to the landing pad E74b, at 779, 64, 877.  _

“Here we go.” 

I didn’t land my ship inside the ocean, but it did not end on its assigned landing pad either. 

Landing the Crest, gracefully, across three different landing pads, I begging counting credits on my head, as I take into account the broken ship leg that deployed right before we landed, and snapped in two when Crest decided to slam its entire weight on it. 

And also, the two other ships I landed on.

“Hguh! Hugniwoe!!!!! Hujgjkiiokilm!!!!!!  _ Hujgjkiiokilm!!!!!!” _

A big orcish fella greeted me outside, screaming what could only be profanities in a language I was not familiar with. 

“I know, I know, I’ll pay for it alright? Just give me some time, were eating lunch first”

“HUHUFH!! Hghhuukilom?? Hughlinf hghh huyklok!!!” 

“I dont speak Hrukle gurgle. Now move.” 

I made my way through him. He was angry, but non violent. By the looks of it, he was just going to suck it up and wait. Worst thing he could do was find a lawyer. 

_ Are there even lawyers anymore?  _

Most likely..on this planet at least, but no legal repercussions would follow me out of here. Since the Empire was gone, a coherent universal legal system was out of the question. 

Planet Lodrin was certainly one of intelligent life. 

Taking in my surroundings, I landed on a proper Ship-Port. Just a huge parking lot for ships, that gave way to a busy city.  Their buildings were rounded, but absurdly tall, and were covered in loud colorful lights, probably to overcompensate for their dark atmosphere. Perhaps it was always night time here. 

“You know what this means bud? Real food”

His big black doe eyes glistened excidelty, he made a happy noise, as if he understood. 

I placed him in my baby carrier,...that I...also….bought…...for..good price…

In retrospect, I might’ve gotten carried away in my bargain mommy shopping. 

Counting the credits I had left, we had enough to barely make it through the week. That is, if we were only purchasing necessities, but two ships to fix and an entire leg broken off the Crest……

_ I’ll need to find a job _

But that's a problem for later. The first law in order was to rent a vehicle. This wasn’t some dessert colony in the middle of nowhere, I couldn’t just buy a speeder bike off whoever, I doubt they even had speeder bikes. Much too primitive. 

Luckily there was a rental, or a shack with rental symbols on it. This whole planet seemingly spoke hurgle gurkle language, but had an affinity for visual cartoons in every single line of text. At Least I’ll be able to defend myself while the Autotranslator figures out this place's dictionary. 

Another orcish figure, his skin was rocky, and layered in different shades of muddy orange. Just like the previous guy. 

I motioned with my hands, signaling to me, the vehicles, and the number one. He understood. 

He motioned the number ten five times with his hands. 

_ Fifty credits? We’re worse off than I previously thought. _

“....sure” 

I handed them over bergudinly, and he let me have my pick. 

The roofed speeders were rounded like their buildings. The roof curved forward in a steep angle, bulky engines at the bottom from which it hovered, and it was uncomfortably close to the ground. 

It shouldn’t be too tight, they were designed for those eight-foot tall orcs after all.

I lightly tap it with my foot, and the roof retracts. 

“Time to get my drivers license”


End file.
